La princesa está embarazada
by Jane Gabriel
Summary: Awesomelandia está pasando por un crisis, los reyes Roderich y Gilbert acaban de morir. Los hijos todavía no cumplen los requisitos para gobernar un país. Vash sospecha de la relación entre su pequeña Lilly y Eirik. Elizabetha y Mei-mei pelean por quién será la reina del yaoi. Crack, Ooc, intento de humor. Historia ya escrita a medias que se actualiza...cuando deba actualizarse.
1. Chapter 1

Lol, no me maten, esto no tiene sentido c:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez, en un lugar no tan lejano, existió un reino llamado ''Awesomelandia''

La falta de conocimiento acerca de este país se debe únicamente a que su caída fue increíblemente rápida, no duraron mucho tiempo, ni fueron muy conocidos. Su gente no estaba muy feliz, tampoco demasiado tristes eran… ¿Neutrales?

Susodicho reino tenía en su mandato a dos peculiares seres, llamados Gilbert y Roderich. Hacía ya muchos años (no tantos en realidad) que con mucho ''esfuerzo'' y no pocos fraudes políticos, habían logrado formar el país bajo un régimen más que autoritario y tener dos hermosos, talentosos, valerosos y confiables hijos. Vash, heredero al trono, de tan sólo 23 años, y Lilly, la dulce y pequeña joven de 16.

Nuestra historia comienza el día de la muerte de los reyes. Sólo faltaba un mes para que Vash contrajese matrimonio, heredera el trono, y les diese a sus padres un descanso muy necesario. Ya todo estaba listo, el pueblo no (podía opinar) tenía queja, el presupuesto estaba arreglado y perfecto, tan metódicamente armado que casi daba miedo. En fin, todo estaba predispuesto para la gran boda cuando la desgarradora noticia los azotó brutalmente…

Sus padres habían ido de viaje a Pasta-Wrustlandia, donde gobernaba el hermano menor de Gilbert, Ludwig. No era un viaje de placer, realmente necesitaban ayuda, se la pasaban peleando las 32 horas del día. Era de saber popular que al otro lado de las montañas se encontraba el mejor consejero matrimonial existente, este había estado ayudando a Ludwig con su obsesión con las revistas cochinotas. Así, rápidamente se dispuso un viaje cuyo objetivo era únicamente la salvación del matrimonio.

Claro que nada salió como lo esperaban, al parecer mientras atravesaban el gran lago de los pescados naranjas, fosforescentes y homosexuales, habían pasado por encima de un GRAN bache y tropezado un una ¿salchicha gigante? Se habían caído al lago y convertido en naranjas, fosforescentes y homosexuales…ah, no eso ya lo eran, lo que había pasado es que habían muerto.

Gastaron todo el presupuesto destinado a obras públicas en antidepresivos (A Lilly realmente le gustaba el Clonazepam), Vash estuvo un par de días con una crisis nerviosa que no quería admitir, nunca se llevó bien con sus padres, pero de ahí a que estos muriesen había un gran espacio. Quizás lo peor fue lo repentino de esta ¿Tendría que adelantar su boda para poder gobernar? Todavía no lograba decirle adiós a todos los juguetes sexuales de los que obviamente tendría que despedirse, el dar una buena imagen hacía su futuro esposo era realmente difícil.

…no, perdón, los reyes no eran ni naranjas, ni fosforescente. Continúo con el relato.

En las semanas subsecuentes a la desgracia, la gente del castillo notó escandalosamente el radical cambio que la princesa había sufrido. En un principio Vash le atribuyó esto a (la droga) al Clonazepam. Rápidamente comprendió que no era así, ya que su hermana ya estaba acostumbrada a tales cantidades de medicamento, y seguía estando triste. El origen de su tristeza era lo que le inquietaba al joven, había dejado más que obvio que la muerte de sus padres no lo era con sus comentarios del tipo '' Ya son cosas del pasado '' ''Algún día tenía que suceder'' ''Al menos ya no nos molestarán'' Incluso parecía aliviada de que sus padres no se encontrasen allí.

Vash, quien se encontraba mucho más herido de que lo quería demostrar, intentaba hacerse el fuerte frente a su hermana, cosa que no lograba con demasiado éxito (El llorar como nenita mientras devoraba chocolate y se quejaba de que nadie lo quería, cortarse y subir fotos a facebook de sus heridas e incluso dejarse el flequillo cubriéndole el ojo, no era lo que su hermana consideraba por persona fuerte) Lo hacía únicamente por el bien de ella, pero más parecía ser él quien lo necesitaba.

La mayoría de los sirvientes del castillo se encontraban terriblemente atareados por la inminente boda, casi no quedaban de ellos para poder realizar las tareas comunes...La verdadera razón era que estaban en la total pobreza por culpa de Roderich, adicto a las apuesta. En fin, Vash decidió aprovechar esto e ir él mismo, como buen hermano que era, a avisarle a su hermana que era hora de comer.

-¿Lilly?- Vash tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Lilly, estás ahí?

-…Si onii-sama, espera un momento ya saldré- Se escuchó una voz bajita que terminó quebrándose.

-Está bien, solo quería avisarte que la cena está lista. Son huevos revueltos. (N.A: Referencia a Genesis. Guiño, guiño) los que más te gustan, esa marca barata y berreta.

-...Eeemm, sí ¿Puedes esperar?- La voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Vash bajó hasta el comedor y se sentó, poco después vio que Lilly bajaba. Se sentó y le sonrío, procedió a comer. La miraba. La miraba. La miraba. La pequeña estaba diferente, no se veía como siempre, estaba más…

-Wow, Lilly, corazón, si que te has puesto gorda- Le comentó con ''amor'' y arqueando sus cejas.

-Muchas gracias por la comida y buenas noches-Respondió cortantemente ella. Había comido su plato en tiempo record, por lo que simplemente se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-Esta muchacha está muy rara-Pensó/Dijo a su otro yo, su versión pura, virgen -ya luego me encargaré de hablar con ella, seguro que se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto llorando- A él a veces le daban ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero debía mostrar compostura frente a su hermana y cuidar de ella. Se sopló el flequillo emo con tirsteza.

-No Vash, tú lo que debes hacer es dominar al mundo- Le respondieron las voces en su cabeza- Debes llevar la heroína al podeeeeeeeer.

Dado que en la constitución (Sí, era un reino con constitución) se prohibía dar el poder a una sola persona y que a Vash todavía le quedaba un mes para casarse, el pueblo decidió crear un gobierno provisorio elegido democráticamente hasta que la (dictadura) monarquía se restableciese.

La idea estaba muy bien hecha, sería un directorio conformado por representantes que el pueblo elegiría, sin ninguna extorción de por medio. Esta medida fue avalada por todos y cada uno de los plebeyos, pero rechazada por la nobleza. Así, incluso aunque la nobleza sólo fuese el 10% de la población, la medida fue vetada. Esto, claro, se respaldó en la idea de que el pueblo era ignorante y pobre. Jajajajajaja dijo ''pobre''

Otra de las ideas fue dejar que se viviese en anarquía individualista por un tiempo, la cual fue avalada por la mayoría del, ahora desesperado, pueblo. Pero nuevamente esta idea fue rechazada por parte de los nobles. Finalmente, se decidió por unanimidad (Vash lo decidió y así se impuso) que hasta el día de la boda, que se celebraría en dieciocho días, Awesomelandia quedaría bajo la responsabilidad del rey vecino y hermano del difunto rey, Ludwig, quien estaría acompañado por su querida esposa Feliciana…digo ¿Feliciano? Vaya nombre extraño para una chica. Ni él ni su hermana conocían a la esposa de Ludwig, pero confiaban plenamente en la salud mental de su tío y en que había escogido una gran reina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el timbre sonó, a Vash no le quedó otra que ir a abrir (¡Maldito Roderich!). Si bien hubiese amado mandar a Marta, su empleada, hasta ella se encontraba atareada entre la llegada de los reyes provisorios y la inminente boda.

En la puerta se encontraba un joven alto de pelo plateado y ojos claros, en cuanto vio a Vash empezó a tartamudear con cara de miedo.

-Buenas tardes Eirik- lo saludó y lo miró con una sonrisa escalofriante que lo invitaba a retirase lo más pronto posible- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Bu-bu-buenas tardes señor futuro rey, yo quería ver como estaba Lilly.- Entonces el pobre sufrió los síndromes que producía el rubio. Comenzó a bizquear, a babear como idiota y algo de sagre le salió de la oreja.

-Lilly está en su habitación, puedes pasar a verla si quieres- En su cara se leía que de hacerlo, no saldría ileso. Eirik tomó aire. Debía ser fuerte, como le había enseñado su hermano.

_Flashback:  
-Eirik, dime ''onii-chan''- Exigió Nils_

_-No.  
Fin del flashback._

-Sí, por favor-bajo la mirada y entró.

Vash estuvo a punto de empujar al pobre niño para que se fuese. Oh, qué bello sería poder agarrar su AK-47 y hacerle RÁTAATATTATATATATATATATATATA en la cabeza, pero se tuvo que contener ''Ya, no puedo hacer nada, mejor lo acepto, ya están comprometidos… aunque ellos no lo sepan''. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN.

Dramtik pausss

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS QUÉ?-Gritó Elizabetha del otro lado del teléfono.

-Dije que creo, pero no estoy segura.- Titubeaba Lilly en su habitación.

-Yo estoy segura de que sólo lo estas negando-dijo entusiasmada.

-Eliza, si te llamé, es porque eres mi mejor amiga y necesito que me apoyes…

-Ok, Lilly, perdón, pero bueno ¿qué vas a hacer? además... ¡OYE TU MALDITO METIDO QUE HACES ESCONDIDO ABAJO DE MI CAMA!

-Lo siento, es como que tipo, me siento, osea, súper ofendido, como que ¿acaso no soy suficientemente amigo de Lilly como para que también me cuente sus secretos?

-¿Feliks?- preguntó Lilly.

-Si niña, osea, como que no te vuelvo a hablar, me siento súper ofendido-dijo Feliks agarrando el teléfono.

-La ofendida debería ser yo por ser tu el que escucha a escondidas.

-Hey, eso fue culpa de Elizabetha, porque gritara los cuatro vientos sobre tu...pequeño problema.

-Mira Feliks, si llegas a abrir la boca, descubrirás un lado mío oculto.

-Oye, ok como que, tipo, amenazar es feo-rodó los ojos-Eli quiere hablar contigo.

-Seguro, pero igual, no sé, además ni siquiera sé que me va a decir-dijo mientras se levantaba se subía la remera y miraba su panza en el espejo, parecía haber engordado un poco, aunque era casi imperceptible.

- ¿Lilly?-La cara de Eirik apareció por la puerta, sonriente.

-Ho-ho-hola -Dijo Lilly bajándose la remera automáticamente y sonrojándose ¿Era su idea o a Eirik le sangraba la oreja?

-¿¡Esta ahí, pásame con él ¡?-La voz de Elizabetha sonó fuerte por el altavoz.

-No, no, no yo soy el experto en temas amorosos, quiero hablar con él-Obviamente Feliks también quizo intervenir.

-Adiós tía, y si me encanto el saco que me tejiste-Lilly cortó

-Yupii, Lilly dijo que yo era su tía y que le había encantado algo que le tejí-Feliks a veces podía ser muy intuitivo y entender las cosas con facilidad, obviamente ese no era uno de esos momentos

-¿En serio?-Elizabetha no lo creía, la estupidez humana suele llegar a límites insospechados.

-Si, además, osea, sorry, pero le conviene más estar conmigo, tú, como que, le metes ideas raras y sucias en la cabeza, mira si se termina convirtiendo en una fujoshi como tú.

-¿Yo le meto ideas raras en la cabeza? que me dices de ti, que andas vestido de travesti, solo te faltan los implantes.

-No te atreverías a repetirlo

-Travesti, travesti, tra... ¡auch! claro, hombre que golpea a una mujer es marica, pero como tú no eres hombre...

-Te mato- y Feliks empezó a seguir a Elizabetha por toda la casa.

-Ok, Ok, Ok, lo siento, no eres un travesti, simplemente te queda bien la ropa de mujer, discúlpame, es que me estabas diciendo que ser fujoshi era malo y todo eso.

-Awww, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír-Feliks fué y abrazó a Elizabetha-Y que quede claro que yo no pienso ponerme ningunos implantes... por ahora.

_Bak in da palas. ~~_

Vash estaba a punto de ir a su habitación, para hacer sus ''actividades secretas'', cuando repentinamente escucho ruidos extraños que salían de la habitación de su hermanita.

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que confesarte.- Se escuchó una vocecita aguda a la que identificó como Lilly. Terror y dolor, eso era lo que la voz sentía.

-¿Qué es? sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No lo sé…yo. Necesito saber que reaccionarás bien.

-No te preocupes, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-Repitió una voz masculina

-Es verdad, te lo tengo que confesar- La voz rompió a llorar- Estoy embarazada, y no sé qué hacer, todavía le debemos la cuenta a la señora Rodríguez.

-Ohh, esa vieja bruja que cobra la herencia del difunto de tu tío abuelo en segundo grado.

-Lo sé, además es probable que Bárbara esté escuchando atrás de la pared.

¿Una tal Bárbara atrás de una pared? oh oh ¿Y si lo había visto hacer sus ''actividades secretas''? Ni siquiera Lilly sabía sobre eso.

-Lo siento, pero por muy embarazada que esté siento la necesidad de entregarme a ti.

Vash, como siempre que se escribe un cliché, se tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra tiraba su flequillo hacia atrás. Poco a poco comenzó a descender por la pared.

-Hagámoslo aquí mismo, mi amada, nadie se enterará.

-¿Pero y si mi hermano nos descubre?

-A nadie le importa él

Ahora sí, Vash no lo podía permitir, no los dejaría. No allí, no en su casa, no en ese momento ¡No a esa edad! De hecho ¡NUNCA, NUNCA JAMÁS! La puerta se abrió de un golpe cuando el príncipe tiró la puerta de una patada voladora, con la cara más roja que los tomates que Lovino comía.

-Ah, hola Onii-sama.- Saludó Lilly con calma.

Sí, se acababa de entregar a él. María Estela, la protagonista de la novela de las seis, se acaba de entregar a la policía en una falsa conversación que había tenido en su mente con un cactus, causa de la cocaína mezclada con un líquido inventado en la novela, el cual supuestamente te saca todo el dolor de la menstruación.

-Definitivamente, cada vez las hacen más rebuscadas-Dijo Lilly rompiendo el silencio tenso que había entre los tres.

Vash se había quedado con la boca totalmente abierta del asombro de haber creído a su pobre e inocente hermanita en una cualquiera. El problema era que a él también le sangraban las orejas regularmente, lo que lo hacía perder, en parte, su habilidad para escuchar. Por eso podía haber confundido la voz de su hermana con la televisión.

Tragó saliva fuertemente- Estaré en mi habitación, si me necesitan, golpeen…mejor no vayan- Y así los volvió a dejar solos, con la puerta todavía en el suelo

-Pero Eirik, tú sabes, ver esta (malísima) novela me hizo darme cuenta-Tomó aire-Tengo que decirte algo.

_**Chan chan chan**_

La escena a continuación no es apta para todo público, bueno tal vez la parte de Islandia y Lilly sí, pero la parte que pensaba contar la autora (la de Suiza) no. Por lo que pasaremos una escena al azar de la televisión

-Homero, aquí tengo a alguien que te ayudará.

-¿Es Batman?

-No, es un científico

-Batman era un científico

-¡Que no es Batman!

Volviendo al palacio.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los chicos en el que ambos miraron el suelo, hasta que él decidió tomar la iniciativa y salir corriendo ''No'' pensó ''Eso lo haría un cobarde, yo no soy un cobarde, además escuché a mis padres diciendo que estamos comprometidos, no solo eso, sino que, yo la amo'' Una lagrimita le cayó a la par que la sangre orejal.

Eirik subió la cabeza lentamente y besó a Lilly.

-No importa lo que te haya pasado, yo te amo- Dijo sin ninguna expresión. Mierda que estos nórdicos saben cómo poner a cualquiera bien jorni.

-Gracias, Eirik- Y entonces casi como si fuera una película Islandia intentó besarla hasta que Lilly, de tanto hacerse para atrás se cayó ''sin querer'' se cayó encima de ella y la besó, y así siguieron mirando películas románticas por el resto de la tarde, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo malas que eran y Lilly se acordó de la invitación.

-Ah Is, Feliks me había invitado a ver una película ¿quieres venir?

-¿no van a estar ni Soren ni Nils cierto?

-Lo prometo.

-Pues entonces claro, pero ¿no tienes que decirle a tu hermano?

-Sí, pero no sé, bueno, además apenas son las cinco. Miró al reloj con preocupación. Bueno, con un ojo a la vez, ya que ella había empezado a bizquear, a sudar y a mover las manos compulsivamente. Los labios se le resecaron y todo eso.

Eirik no entendió los pensamientos de Lilly, pero igual la siguió por la casa hasta la habitación de Vash.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido y pasa sigilosamente.

De repente desde la habitación de Vash se escucho una imitación muy, pero muy mala y desafinada de alguna canción de Heidi.

-No preguntes, simplemente hazle pensar que no se escucha nada desde afuera y que no sabemos lo que él hace desde las cuatro hasta las cinco y media.

- …¿Bueno?...- Contestó sin expresión, no comprendiendo bien lo que pasaba.

-Onii -sama-Le dijo Lilly a través de la puerta-quería avisarte que iré a la casa de Elizabetha y Feliks.

Se sintió como la música se detenía, ruidos de cosas que caían. Era obvio que el chico había entrado en pánico. Al calmarse y darse cuenta de que los chicos no habían hecho ningún comentario sobre su maravilloso canto, dedujo que no lo había escuchado. Así, carraspeando y con un hilo de voz respondió:

-Cuídate Lilly, dile a Marta que te lleve.

-Claro Vash-nichan.

-Bien, adiós.

Mientras se estaban yendo se retomó la clase de canto, pero esta vez con una de Madonna. Parecía más un gemido que un canto, pero la pequeña ya había superado el sangrado de oreja, ahora sólo sufría de bizquera y ansiedad cada vez que lo escuchaba. Bendito Alprazolam que siempre la ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba

-No preguntes.

El nórdico era un chico prudente, por lo que supo quedarse callado…cosa que hacía la mayoría del tiempo. Se le daba muy bien para ser honestos. Así, pudieron disfrutar del rosado día de películas, azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

_**Al día siguiente en el palacio.**_

-Hola Lilly ¿como estas?

-Muy mal Isu, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Recuerdas lo que pasó la otra noche ¿no?

-Yo este pues, ejem, sí.- El nórdico se hubiese sonrojado de haberle quedado algo de sangre.

-Pues, este creo que, ahí hay un embarazo.

Se escuchó un silencio en el teléfono y una respiración agitada.

-Oh no, ahora si no sé qué haremos

_**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN**_

Si a alguien le interesó, deje reviews, las escritoras nos alimentamos de eso c:  
Acepto críticas (Aunque la parodia no necesita de gente que sepa escribir)


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie dejó review :'c ¿Es porque no soy popular? Ah.

Bueno, acá traje uno más cortito porque me quedé sin ideas. Sigue sin tener sentido xD. Eeeeeen fin, lean c:

* * *

Vash sintió que el timbre sonaba exactamente tres veces y comprendió por lo tanto que sus tíos habían llegado antes de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el llamado de la realeza. No habían tenido tiempo de preparar una gran bienvenida, todo el dinero estaba siendo utilizado para la gran boda que se celebraría en breve. El príncipe decidió que sería muy poco principesco el ir él mismo a abrirles. Así, los reyes fueron recibidos por nada más ni menos que…

-Buenas tardes señores rey y rei... ¿na?-Dijo Martha, el ama de llaves mientras hacía una reverencia. Esa reina se veía definitivamente muy rara, debía continuar.- Todos estamos ocupados entre hacer el modesto festín para celebrar su llegada y limpiar todo el salón de fiesta, pero su habitación se encuentra en el cuarto piso pasillo tres habitación uno a la derecha.

Ambos reyes se olvidaron de lo que les habían dicho apenas terminó de decírselos, Martha vio sus caras, por lo que dijo...

-Primer piso, segundo pasillo, tercera puerta a la izquierda, el chico de allí los ayudará, buenas tardes. Espero sus altezas me disculpen, pero he de continuar con el servicio, espero no les moleste ayudarse a sí mismos.-Dicho esto Martha se fue.

Las tierras de Ludwig estaban muy buen cuidadas, con una recaudación de lo más buena, servicios de alta calidad y riquezas por doquier. Se le hacía muy raro estar en un castillo donde se escatimara en gastos. A Ludwig se le vino la palabra ''avaro'' a la cabeza, pero la desechó rápidamente, recordando que al fin y al cabo, aquellos que ahora controlaban el palacio eran sus sobrinos, debería confiar en su decisiones… incluso aunque para recortar gastos tuviesen 10 empleado para todo el reyes al estar más desconcertados que antes, y sin encontrar al chico que supuestamente los ayudaría empezaron a da vueltas abriendo puertas al azar.

* PRIMER PASILLO PUERTA UNO A LA DERECHA: Allí se encontraron con un club de striptease, Ludwig tuvo que sacar a tiradas a Feliciano.

* PRIMER PASILLO PUERTA UNO A LA IZQUIERDA: En ese había un campo de guerra con dos bandos en plena guerra con armas que parecían muy reales, Feliciano huyó despavorido.

*PRIMER PASILLO PUERTA DOS A LA IZQUIERDA: Allí encontraron la nariz perdida de la esfinge, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

*PRIMER PASILLO PUERTA TRES A LA IZQUIERDA: Un bar lleno de alcohol hasta los topes con bármanes y hasta unos cuantos clientes, Ludwig guardó el dato por si les hacía falta cerveza.

*SEGUNDO PASILLO PUERTA UNO A LA DERECHA: Al abrirlo no comprendieron bien lo que sucedía, se escuchó un sonido de silbato, la habitación estaba llena de humo, pero había algo que se movía. Poco a poco se comprendió que un tren se les venía encima, logrando cerrar la puerta por muy poco.

Y así siguieron hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta que les había indicado Martha, donde encontraron al chico recepcionista.

-Ayuda por faaavor-gritaba con voz aguda por un teléfono. Desde lejos se notaba que era de esas personas que sentían atracción hacia aquellos miembros de su mismo sexo.

-Dices eso porque osea, como que quedaría muy mal decir que es ''gay''¿no creen?-Nos explica Feliks. No me pregunten por qué quedaría mal, Feliks es algo tarado.

Como si del aire hubiesen salido, hicieron acto de presencia Feliks su novio, Toris, Elizabetha y su ejército de gays y fujoshis con carteles como: ''Di sí a la ley 697-064'' ''Sí al matrimonio gay'' ''No a la homofobia''

-Porque aquí todos son unos homofóbicos gays- Feliks se quejaba tirando a Toris de la mano.

Entonces yo, como buena escritora, aparezco para poder poner en orden a toda la multitud al darme cuenta que la gente la manifestación no terminaba de comprender que quienes se encontraban enfrente suyo eran aquellos que se encargarían de gobernar hasta que el príncipe contrajese matrimonio. De haberlo sabido, se habría comportado de una manera más digna, tengamos en cuenta que a la mayoría de ellos les hubiese gustado vivir un vida en la noblesa.

-¡Feliks imbécil! ¿Qué te pensás que estás haciendo?

-Intento hacer que todos apoyen la ley 697-064 si al matrimonio gay- Te mira a ti, lector- Sí, tú, escúchame y déjanos casarnos

Cuento mentalmente hasta 10

-Feliks, mi vida-Le digo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 5 años- ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que los ex reyes eran dos hombres? No necesitamos una estúpida ley, en este universo los hombres hasta pueden tener hijos ¡Esos de allá!- Señalo a la muy confundida pareja de reyes- Son quienes gobernarán por los próximos días ¡Y también son homosexuales! Así que deja de entrar a la casa por lo huecos que Vash no ha mandado a arreglar, y por favor sólo ven cuando alguien te haya dado una invitación específica.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Re calculando, re calculando. ¿Así que ellos dos eran los reyes? Todos hicieron una reverencia y se sonrojaron.

-Wiii, gracias, gracias, gracias-Feliks me gritó, miró a Toris-chicos, chicas, vámonos, tenemos bodas e hijos que planear y hacer.

Dicho esto toda la pandilla anti-homofobiquismo y Elizabetha con su ejército de fujoshis/fundashis se fueron.

-Bueno, yo también me voy-Les hago una reverencia a los reyes-Ustedes sigan con lo suyo-Dicho esto me voy y hago una señal con la mano, como si les estuviese disparando.

La cara de los reyes era una pintura. El rey se desperezó y bostezó

-Ah… creo que voy a intentar ignorar eso. Deberíamos hacer lo posible por olvidar que pasó- Feliciano asintió con un ojo comenzando a bizquear. Ludwig por fin pudo pedirle indicaciones al recepcionista mientras el castaño intentaba sacar provecho de la situación

-Vee~ escritora con insomnio, quiero una montaña de pasta solo para mí-Comprendiendo que este estúpido universo es manejado por su humilde servidora.- ¿Sí? Ándale pinche wey.

-Si lo hago, ¿Me dejarán continuar la historia de una manera medianamente coherente y normal?-Le digo con cansancio.

-Sí- Sonrisita.

-¿Y dejarás de decir palabras mexicanas que ni siquiera sabes usar?

-Por supuesto, boluda che.

Me golpeó la cabeza con la mano. No tenía caso explicarle que tampoco sabía hablar argentino.

-Ok, ahí tenés-A Feliciano le cae una montaña de fideos con salsa boloñesa.

-¿Los ayudo a ir a su habitación?-Al parecer el recepcionista estaba completamente acostumbrado a las locuras en la mansión de los reyes, por lo que una montaña de pasta y loco nadando a través de ella no era nada de otro mundo.

Y así se encaminaron los tres al cuarto piso pasillo tres habitación uno a la derecha. Jaime, el recepcionista los acompañó hasta allí y luego se disculpó diciendo que tenía todavia muchas cosas que hacer. Devuelta, la servidumbre apestaba.

-Ah, por cierto, si sus majestades necesitan ver a los príncipes, ambos de seguro estarán en el patio. Ademas, hoy sus altezas tienen el día libre, pero mañana tendrán que empezar a atender las necesidades del pueblo, ya que en todo el tiempo sin reyes se han idos acumulando las tareas- Tiró en el suelo montañas y montañas de papeleo, tantas que Feliciano tuvo que sacar uno de esos botes que se usan para andar por Venecia.

Cómo Jaime se fue será siempre un misterio. Los reyes comenzaron a navegar por el mar de papeles, sin saber en qué dirección estaría qué cosa, andando a la interperie y temiendo no lograr llegar jamás a un destino seguro.

Después de un par de horas en las cuales la reina ya se había comido toda la pasta que tenía restante el cuerpo, se quedaron sin comida, sin saber qué hacer. A lo lejos distinguieron un manchón, navegaron hacia el por una hora, hasta llegar a un puerta rosa** en donde encontraron algo que jamás se hubiesen esperado…**

**Mientras tanto con Lilly.**

-¿Qué crees que vaya a ser mujer u hombre?-Elizabetha caminaba junto con Feliks y Lilly a la orilla del mar. Sí, tenían mar ¿Por qué? Porque se me da la gana.

-Sólo espero que Vash no se enoje, y me deje conservarla o conservarlo- Suspiró la pequeña princesa.

-Y o sea, cómo sabes que es solo uno, podrían llegar a ser hasta ocho-Feliks estaba usando unos tacones y un vestido rojo que se estaba ensuciando con la arena.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con la boca abierta y Elizabetha lo reprendió con la mirada.

-Espero que no, igual no creo que solo será uno... o una.

-¿No le has dicho a Vash cierto?

-¿Qué crees? No, no le voy a decir hasta que se ha de lo más necesario, ¿qué pasa si se enoja?

-Yo creo que deberías decirles, osea, como que tipo, se va enojar más si no le dices-Feliks al parecer estaba cada vez más interesado en la situación de Lilly.

-Ya se, ya sé, pero no sé, al mismo tiempo, es que... temo que lo/la quiera dar en adopción-Lilly recibió una llamada-Sí, allí voy, un momento-Cerró el celular-Vamos, mis tíos o sea los reyes, ya llegaron, vámonos.


	3. Encuentros

**Capítulo 3:**

-¡Lilly! ¡Vash! ¡Qué alegría al fin conocerlos!-Feliciano se arrojó a ellos apenas los vio entrar. El problema fue que los primeros en entrar fueron Feliks y Elizabetha (Y fue imposible evitar notar que por el orden, pensaba que Elizabetha era Vash, y que Feliks era Lilly)- Vee ¿No eran ustedes los que estaban a favor del casamiento gay?

-Yo, este, yo, este, yo, este, yo, este- El pequeño cerebro del polaco entro en estado de shock. Él, en verdad, era una persona muy tímida que se escondía bajo la falsa facha de sátiro. Así, al estar seguro de que la persona en frente suyo sería quién lo gobernaría por un tiempo y del rídiculo que había pasado al defender leyes sin necesidad de aprobación, simplemente olvidó todas las palabras que no fuesen ''Yo'' y ''Este'' a lo Bob Esponja.

-En realidad, yo soy Lilly-Dijo riéndose, como supondrán, Lilly- Y aunque Elizabetha es incluso más masculina que Vash, él es el muchacho en cuyos ojos se reposan, su alteza- Dijo con una reverencia la pequeña, señalando a su hermano.

-…Ufff- Se aliviaron los reyes. Al menos sabían que sus sobrinos no eran un par de tarados.

Después de dicha exclamación, y con las formalidades previas, Feliciano abrazó con amor a sus sobrinos, mientras que Ludwig los palmeó levemente en el hombro. Así procedieron a presentarse, comentar sus gustos y demás. Elizabetha y Feliks aprovecharon para escaparse sigilosamente…gritando y arrojándose de cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso.

-Vee, ¿Re gusta la pasta, bambini?-Feliciano estaba orgulloso de sus sobrinos, más al preguntarle cosas a su sobrinita.

-Esto…-La niña se extrañaba ante las preguntas, algo idiotas.- Sí, de hecho si me gusta.

-¿Qué tal muchacho? ¿Te gusta algún deporte?-Ludwig y su voz de capitán al mando. Vash se puso un poco tenso y, una vez más, le comenzó a caer sangre por la oreja.

-Pues, sí, el tenis me gusta bastante.

-¿Te gusta dibujar?-Feliciano y Ludwig estaban dando un interrogatorio bien largo que no parecía tener un punto específico, algo así como cháchara barata.

-No soy muy habilidosa pero…- Feliciano la interrumpió, lanzándole una mirada significativa a su marido y carraspeando bastante alto. Se vio la interrogante en la cara del rey, pero al ver que su esposa asentía, su expresión se suavizó, mirando a Vash casi con ternura.

-Muchacho... tengo un regalo- Y con mucha pompa, algunas trompetas y lágrimas por parte del público, sacó un gigantesco rifle- Era de mi abuelo, me parece bien que ahora la tengas tú, ya sabes, desde que mi hermano murió me he sentido muy desolado, pero siempre he visto el lado positivo al recordar que tengo dos maravillosos sobri…

Pero el príncipe ya no lo escuchaba, con ojos brillantes, tomó al que ahora era su rifle casi como si fuese un bebé. Su bebé. La sangre que había caídos por sus oídos volvió a absorberse, el fondo se puso rosa, con brillos dorados.

-Mi precioso-Dijo con voz gutural, completamente distinta-Tengo que hacerle un lugar a este precioso, precioso rifle...mi precioso- Comenzó a frotarse contra su arma, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y a punto de gemir.

En este punto, no podemos decir que los reyes estuviesen sorprendidos. Eso ya era algo muy difícil de lograr. A Ludwig en especial no le sorprendía, al menos no luego de estar al tanto de los…ejem…gustos de su hermano, Roderich. El maldito era tan tacaño porque necesitaba de todo el dinero posible para poder comprar sus ''juguetitos'' para reavivar su pésima relación con Gilbert. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar interrogar a Lilly con la Mirada al notar que en el momento…digamos ''Cúlmine'' se disculpo.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación a dormir…a dormir unas cuatro veces- Hizo unas reverencias y se marcho.

Ambos gobernantes abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, esperando que la menor los sacase de su duda. Esta los paró con una mano, como indicándoles que esperase. Miró para abajo, como si estuviese terriblemente mortificada, y susurró muy bajo:

-Les pido disculpas, pero por favor, no pregunten, simplemente ignórenlo- Abrió los ojos muy grandes, como acordándose de algo muy importante- Y por cierto, no pasen por los alrededores de su cuarto desde las 4 a las 5:30. En serio, es por su bien.

_**MIENTRAS, EN LA CASA FELI-BETHA.**_

-Es casi tan bueno como Francis con Mathew-Susurraba Elizabetha, con una sonrisa psicótica y un hilito de sangre corriendo por su nariz.

No habían hecho ningún acuerdo de compañeros, ni siquiera de privacidad o de límites que no se podían pasar. Elizabetha estaba completamente eximida de culpa. Tampoco es como si de haberlo tenido se hubiese sentido mal, simplemente tal sentimiento sólo lo sentía cuando Dios la obligaba a golpear a alguien con una sartén. Así, la chica se pasaba las tardes en su página de porno gay, cuya mayor fuente de ingresos eran los vídeos que ella misma grababa, en vivo y en directo, de su compañero de casa. Feliks y Toris estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora, desnudos y …bueno, estaban cojiendo en el suelo.

-Voy a lograr tener tantos fans, incluso más que esa estúpida de Mei Mei y su página de cuarta-Mientras decía esto ponía el video en estado ''en vivo y directo'' en su página:w ww. Lahorayaoi. Com. Awe

-Mmm...To-toris- El rubio se aferró de los cabellos de su amante

-Feliks...ahh ya casi- El castaño tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Repentinamente (Casi como en las novelas que a Lilly tanto le gustaban) Toris decidió abrir los ojos para mirar hacia las escaleras, simple casualidad. Pero el castaño ya distinguía hábilmente el brillo de las múltiples cámaras que la chica poseía. Rápidamente se cubrió a sí mismo y a Feliks con lo primero que encontró.

Feliks miró a su compañera con todo el odio que tenía en su ser.

-Elii, mi amorrr, querrrida. O sea, como que pensaba que ibas a ir al supermercado-Feliks tenía una sonrisa aterradora y un ojo bizqueando con un tic.

-Eeeh...

-Por favor, lo hizo de vuelta: Llegaron de casa de Lilly, Eliza se aburrió así que dijo que iría a un supermercado y ''accidentalmente'' dejó una foto mía en calzoncillos. Tú me llamaste, ella se escondió, y otra vez el tema de la obsesión con el yaoi-Ya Toris estaba cansado de que pasara siempre lo mismo.

-Sí, es verdad, o sea, ¿Acaso tus seguidoras no se aburren de tanto porno? ¿Siempre con nosotros?

Y la chica no pudo evitar darle la razón, ya que sí, efectivamente sus seguidoras no se contentaban con que los dos estuviesen más buenos que comer pollo con las manos. No se contentaban con sexo inventivo, en vivo y en directo. No, ellas deseaban diversidad de personas:

**Chat de la página web de Eliza:**

Belgik 4 ever dice: Oye, me gusta y toodo, pero, ¿No tienes algún otro material?

Seyseyseyeah! dice: Estoy de acuerdo, casi todo el material que tienes es de ellos, quiero algo más, nuevo y fresco. Tal vez es verdad que MeiMeilover tiene mejor material…

MeiMeiLover dice: Sí, al fin se dan cuenta, yo tengo más material y mucho más variado :D

ElizabethYaoiFan dice: ¡Noo! No le hagan caso a la idiota de MeiMei, y tampoco se preocupen, ya voy a subir más material, esta vez será… –Eliza tuvo que pensar mucho. Pero su mente hizo click, supo lo que sería un verdadero furor-... yaoi de los reyes de Awesomelandia. Lo juro.

NoSonImplantes dice: Wow, eso debe ser muy difícil de conseguir, pero ¿No se supone que son un rey y una reinA?

ElizabethYaoiFan dice: No, el otro día los vi, y estoy segura de que Feliciano es un hombre. Vamos, el tipo tenía Bulto.

MeiMeiLover dice: Bien, Terminemos con esto de una vez, es hora de que hagamos una cosa: La que tenga más seguidoras, ganará. La que pierda, trabajará como idiota por el resto de su vida para la ganadora.

ElizabethYaoiFan dice: Acepto, niñita china.

Elizabetha apagó la computadora, cerrándola con fuerza.

-Ay, no ¿qué hice?

**Back in the .llo.**

Vash acabó por cuarta vez. Sólo entonces decidió que quizás ya era suficiente. Con la mente todavía algo nublada, se desperezó y levantó de su cama. Tenía su equipo de karaoke ahí, a su lado, y completamente a disposición suya. Podría levantarse y cantar esa canción de Abba que le andaba repiqueteando la mente.

Se levantó para cerrar la ventana, al fin y al cabo no deseaba que los reyes escuchasen su maravillosa voz y se quedasen sin poder dormir por el resto de sus vidas, a causa de lo angelical de esta claro.

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa grata que no esperaba. En su patio había un muchacho de cabello negro y rasgos orientales, con una katana y destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Lo vio y se quedó tildo al instante ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba ''amor a primera vista''? Sólo deseaba poder sentir eso mismo con aquella que sería su esposa en breve. Maldita arpía, sería muy linda, y sí, quizás a él le gustaba lo sadomasoquista, pero eso ¡Ya era pasarse de la raya!

Se alejó de la ventana lo más rápido que pudo, no debía ver más a ese chico. Dentro de poco estaría casado (Aunque no tan felizmente) Pero no pudo evitar cantar ''Honey, honey'' dedicándosela en su mente al moreno que estaba convirtiendo su patio en un campo de guerra.


	4. Vash descubre ¿La verdad?

**Capítulo 4:**

Feliciano podía no ser exactamente muy...intuitivo, se podría decir, pero tan solo ver a Lilly se dio cuenta. Su manera de moverse, sus risas algo forzadas, la manera que parecía distraerse en cosas pequeñas. Todo la delataba.

Lo único que atinó a hacer en el momento en el que el foco termino de encenderse, fue llevársela a solas a la cocina y preguntarle directamente si sus deducciones eran correctas. Lo suyo no era la sutileza

-Lilly, querida, necesito hablar contigo- Feliciano la había arrastrado hasta la cocina. Pareció meditar lo que diría. Decidió comenzar con algo de cháchara- Tienes novio ¿No?

La pequeña la miró con algo de incertidumbre en su cara ¿Y esto a qué venía?

-Sí, mi novio se llama Eirik, es parte de la nobleza nórdica… ¿Por qué?

-Lilly, me gustaría decir esto de manera menos directa pero bueno- Y es que no podría soportarlo más- Yo… sé tú secreto

Momento de shock estilo anime en el que se hacen enfoques en primera plano para demostrar sus caras de asombro, mientras dicen cosas como ''wahh'' y se escucha el corazón de la princesa latir como si tuviese una taquicardia.

-Por… por favor, tía, no se lo diga a mi hermano Vash. Si él se entera, no me dejara conservarlo…¡Imagínese lo que sería para mí!

La reina la miró con indulgencia en la cara. No podía enojarse con la pequeña, era demasiado tierna. No importaba que le hubiese estado mintiendo a toda su familia en su cara.

-Ah, embarazos no deseados ¡Qué recuerdos!

-¿Usted tuvo un embarazo no deseado?- Lilly la miró

-Yo no- Feliciano se apoyó en el borde de la ventana, mirando con melancolía- pero mi hermano Lovino sí, era joven y malhumorado. Lo desterraron y echaron de la familia, tuvo que venir a vivir aquí con el español que lo embarazo…lo último que supe de ellos era que se habían casado, y al parecer ahora son bastante ricos. Pero yo- Se mordió el labio inferior- lo extraño demasiado, mi pobre hermano, no se merecía esa suerte…

-¡Waah! un pollito ¡Qué awesome! Perdón tía ¿Decías algo?¨-...Al fin y al cabo Lilly había sido educada por Gilbert y su déficit de atención estaba algo justificado. Sin embargo, algo repiqueteaba en su mente…embarazo adolescente, un español y un Pasta-wurtsliano

-...Y entonces le pones sal a gusto y revuelves hasta que cuando tires un fideo a la pared se pegue...perdón querida ¿decías algo?- A la reina también se le hacía algo complicado mantener la atención en una sola cosa.

Y así siguieron por un cuarto de hora, lo cual en verdad no es mucho si se fijan, Feli dando recetas de...*silencio al estilo pre-presentación*...¡PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! y Lilly diciendo cosas como ''Soy tan awesome'' u ''Obaka-san, necesito un piano'' que demostraba perfectamente por QUIENES había sido criada la pobre.

Lástima que: **chan chan chaaan**

Como buena telenovela (user: ¿Desde cuándo es una novela? Jane: Desde que se me ocurrió) re-frita de otra y de baja calidad; Vash estaba escuchando tras la puerta, y, por poco le da un infarto a su duro, duro corazón suizo…digo, Awesomelandiano

Y entonces tiíto Lud apareció por detrás y dijo con voz solemne mientras escupía en la nuca de su sobrinito:

-HAREN STRUGEN HAKEN DELISBINS HAKEEREN SKLICH!-Exclamó escupiéndole en la cara y luego tosió un poco-Oh Perdón, se me quedo un hueso de pollo en la garganta. Como decía; esta noche haremos una cena especial ¿Quieres que invitemos a alguien?

-Pues~… - Respondió con un brillo asesino en los ojos…bueno, en uno de los ojos, ya que el otro le había empezado a bizquar- Quiero que invitemos a Eirik, el noviecito de mi querrrida hermana.- Y con una risa perversa comenzó a reírse y dar vuelta su cabeza, subido al techo como el bebé de trainspotting ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio no tengo mejores analogías?

Lilly se asomó por la puerta, olvidando que quizá ellos habrían escuchado su comprometedora charla.

-¡VOY A INVITAR A FELIKS Y A ELIZABETHA, NO ME IMPORTA SI ELLA ES UNA PERVERTIDA Y ÉL UN MAL INTENTO DE TRAVESTI, AH Y ÉL PROBABLEMENTE LLEVE A SU NOVIO!-La pequeña exclamó todo esto de una sola vez y luego salió corriendo para evitar que su querido hermano logra objetar algo. La muy hija de puta sabía salirse con la suya.

-...está bien-Vash se resigno a que Lilly ya estaba creciendo. Se puso en pose dramática al mejor estilo francés: Tirado contra la pared con una mano sobre la frente-¡Maldito seas dios del queso, el chocolate y los relojes cucú! ¿Por qué me haces esto? mi pobreee, poooobreee Lilly...buaaa.

Repentinamente Feliciano recordó que minutos atrás había estado llorando por su fratello y SE UNIÓ al mar de lágrimas, Lud recordó que su hermano había muerto y en un momento random gay todos se largaron a llorar como si de reunión de putos se tratara...

...Mientras tanto en www. Lahorayaoi. Com. Awe la página yaoi en la cual Elizabetha y Mei Mei eran las punteras rivalizadas. Casi todos los miembros de la página se habían puesto del lado de una u otra. Aparte se había decidido que cada una diría qué era lo que iba a poner, y así la que mejor lo cumpliese, ganaría.

Chat público:

-Elizayaoifan dice: Pues Claro que yo le ganaré

-SeySeyYeah! dice: Mira Eliza, estoy de tu lado y todo, pero casi todo tu material es de tu compañero de casa y un poco del bastardo cejón con ese otro, el que se cree héroe, y un francés pervertido con...alguien…¿O estaba solo? Ya no me acuerdo

-Nosonimplantes dice: Sey tiene razón, tus materiales son buenos, pero MeiMeilover tiene hasta orgías entre orientales.

-Seunoconmigokolkolkol dice: Mi nee-san tiene razón las orgías orientales son geniales, y yo a veces estoy invitado a participar kolkolkol

-Elizayaoifan dice: ...

-SeySeyYeah! dice: ...

-El super-osea-pony rosa dice: ...Osea como que, qué miedito e.e

**Y sí, devuelta en el castillo…**

Vash sintió cómo su corazón paraba y como toda la alegría volvía a su bello cuerpo. De un tirón olvidó todo el problema del embarazo y simplemente se dedicó a intentar que sus orejas no sangrasen tanto, no quería causar una mala impresión.

-Disculpe príncipe san, quería preguntarle si es de su agrado la manera en la que decoré el jardín- Vash ató un par de cabos, recordando que le había pedido a Martha que consiguiese un nuevo jardinero, entendió que el oriental debía serlo. Se asomó ligeramente por la ventana y notó que estaba hecho un caos, horrible, destrozado ¿Qué carajo había hecho?

-Está hermoso- Se aclaró la garganta- Usted debe ser un verdadero artista- Cegado por el poder del maldito de Cupido, el rubio no lograba encontrar error en la tarea del moreno, quien empezó a reír ligeramente.

-De hecho era broma, sólo lo destrocé para poder rearmarlo de una manera mejor- Vash se puso colorado ¡Qué idiota de su parte!  
Comenzó a desesperarse ¿Cómo haría para que el chico de expresión tan calma se fijase en él? Recordó el consejo de su padre, Gilbert.

_**Flashback:**_

_**-Hijo, si alguna vez alguien te gusta, lo que debes hacer es simple: Te sacas tu enorme miembro de 5 metros, y lo golpeas en la cara hasta que no pueda rendirse. Así fue cómo conquisté a tu madre…¡No Roderich, por favor, con la ojota no!**_

Fin del flashback.

Malditos traumas de la infancia, malditos los padres que le había tocado. Maldito todo.


	5. La futura reina

**Aquí llegué con un nuevo capítulo, no es muy sensual, pero algo es algo xD ¡Dejen reviews, malditos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Se podía sentir el ambiente de tensión que se colaba por toda la habitación, frio, y duro...bueno, no, duro no podía ser, pero ustedes me entienden. La princesa Lilly había invitado a Elizabetha y a Feliks, quién a su vez, había invitado a su novio. Pero la tensión era tal que con un cuchillo se la podría matar…cortar.

Pero el problema no era ese, ninguno de los nombrados estaba haciendo algo...bueno, sí, Toris estaba llenando balde tras balde de saliva (estos se usaron posteriormente para regar el jardín)

Pero ese seguía sin ser el problema, el problema era la prometida de Vash, ¿Que quién era? pues...

-Y entonces mi bello hermano dijo que si me casaba contigo, esperpento, me querría para siempre- La princesa Natalia del reino de Yanderelandia (el cuál quedaba a 785 km. de Awesomelandia) era la supuesta prometida del príncipe Vash, pero esta no parecía estar interesada en él en lo más mínimo, solo hablaba y hablaba de su ''querdísimo'' hermano.  
¿Es que acaso no le habían enseñado a la loca que el incesto hace llorar a tatita Dios?

En fin. El miedo que Natalia daba se filtraba por cada poro de los invitados. Los únicos que no le temían eran Toris y Feliks. Toris pensaba que esa debía ser la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su maldita vida, quería tirarle flores, bailar a su alrededor y adorarla todo lo que esta se merecía. A Feliks, por su parte, no le hacía mucha gracia, por lo que estaba a punto de ladrar, tirándole ondas de odio que apenas si llegaban cerca de Natalia antes de desplomarse como por obra de magia.

-Vee, Lud, querido, tengo miedo- Feliciano, el rey o más bien reina temporal, se abrazaba a su esposo- Esta chica es peor que los ingleses.

-Sí, Feliciano, da miedo. Muchísimo miedo, pero se fuerte, pronto se terminará- Ludwig, como macho men que era, tenía que cuidar de su esposo…y retener las lágrimas, por muy difícil que fuera.

Eirik simplemente le tomaba la mano a Lilly por debajo de la mesa y guardaba su expresión neutra de siempre, la que había heredado de su hermano, claro. Lilly intentaba sonreír a una distancia prudente de Natalia, uno de sus ojos parecía haber agarrado el tic de abrirse y cerrarse repetidas veces, una tras otra. Lo único bueno era que por alguna razón, la presencia de la futura reina hacía que el sangrado de orejas parara y la bizquera, bueno, sólo un poco.

-Ejem- Vash se aclaró la garganta. Realmente intentaba no tener un ataque de pánico ¿Qué clase de loca sería con la que tenía que casarse? ¡Malditos y tacaños padres! ¿Cómo se les ocurría comprometerlo con esa loca? De seguro fue su madre, Rode, el muy hijo de puta haría lo que fuese con tal de tener una situación económica estable. Miró por la ventana, el patio estaba cada día más horrible ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a su verdadero amor- ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu hermano?

-¿A Iván? Es que no quiso venir, yo supuse que porque no los consideraba dignos de su majestuosa presencia, pero mi hermana me explicó que últimamente anda obsesionado con una página llamada ''La hora yaoi'' o algo así. Si tan sólo pudiese matar al inventor de ella, me está quitando valioso tiempo de mi hermano-Clavó el tenedor con fuerza, demostrando uno de sus defectos: Decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Elizabetha se atraganto con la pasta que estaba comiendo, Feliks ni se dio cuenta, y Lilly pegó un pequeño salto en su asiento. Elizabetha casi muere ahogada, esto me hace pensar que quizás Natalia tenía el don de la palabra, de una forma quizás algo más literal de lo que suele ser. Le deseó la muerte, parecía faltarle algo de fuerza al deseo nada más.

-Aunque supongo que al menos no pasa tanto tiempo como mi hermana. Esa chica está enferma, obsesionada con el yaoi, el porno gay, hace gay a todos ¡Imagínense que clase de persona es!- Nadie pudo evitar asentir, las fujoshis eran la peor clase de persona en el mundo. Natalia casi ni había tocado su Cordero previamente asado en un acto satánico, el cual todavía tenía marcados los pentagramas necesarios.

-Lilly ¿Estás bien?- Vash fulmino con la mirada a Eirik, que intentaba ayudar a la chica a recuperarse del pseudo paro cardíaco al escuchar el nombre del dichoso sitio web.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Isu -Sonrió ella.

-Vee, ¿Por qué si se llama Eirik le dicen Isu o Islandia?-Pregunto inocentemente Feliciano. Todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, pupilas contraídas, y cara de ''Cállate, por favor, cállate'' Bueno, casi todos…

-Pues como que, duhh, porque es Islandia en el anime Hetalia-Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada ¡Esto es un maldito universo alternativo!- Cof cof, digo, nadie es un país, eso no tiene sentido JAJAJAJAJA Nadie vería una historia así de mala ¡Por favor! Eso es de falta de originalidad.

Jane: ¡Mierda! Feliks, dejá de olvidarte tus líneas, te dije que te aprendieses bien el guión- A la directora le daban ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

Polonia: Realmente, realmente lo siento, es que son demasiado largas ¿No podrías hacer algo más sencillo?

Jane: No hay nada más sencillo que la redacción de un fic parodia :c es prácticamente imposible hacerlo más simple, ahora vuelve a trabajar ¡En mis fanfics no se aceptan sindicatos de trabajadores!

Las luces se vuelven a acomodar, se entregan papeles, maquillaje, se saca el sudor de la frente, se acomoda el pelo y se sigue con la grabación...¡Gilbert, vete, que tu ya no sales, estás muerto! Como sea, me pagan muy poco...

-Por que como que...¿eh?- Feliks se vuelve a olvidar su guión...

Facepalm generalizado, Lilly se levanta de su asiento y se va al baño, Feliciano aprovecha para comer más pasta, Vash se tira el que se venía aguantando desde hace rato.

-¡Como no te arendas tus f**king líneas, te voy a meter el puño por donde te quepa!- Amenaza Jane a Feliks, quien lloriquea un poco y abraza a Toris

Mismo proceso que antes, ¡Gilbert, te dije que no! ¿Puede por favor alguien controlarlo? Sí, sí, pueden usar la morfina.

-Porque como que, se comporta muy fríamente, así todo seco, osea, entonces le pusimos Islandia, duh- Feliks se acomodó el cabello cual dice (Jane:Síiiii la re concha de la lora, se acordó)

Eirik seguía con su mirada fría sin expresiones.

-Yo creo que...-Elizabetha intenta llenar el espacio de conversación con cháchara-...el yaoi es genial.

Exclamaciones de aprobación se escucharon, al parecer todos allí amaban el yaoi...momento ¿No que odiaban a la fujoshis? El silencio vuelve a hacerse, la tensión se vuelve a percibir a un punto insoportable.

-¡Ya me harté! ¡No soporto la maldita tensión en el aire! ¡Me voy a dormir!- Ludwig hizo una forzosa reverencia a quién sería la futura esposa de su sobrino, y con paso firme se dirigió a sus aposentos.

-Vee, Lud, voy contigo- Feliciano, algo aterrorizado ante la expectativa de quedarse solito, sin ningún macho men que lo defendiese de los locos que hay en esta historia, decidió seguir a su marido

-Yo tambien, me disculpo debo irme a mi casa-Elizabetha se levantó, acomodó las arrugas de su falda, y siguió a los reyes a paso presuroso.

-Eli, la puerta queda para el otro lado...-Intentó decir Lilly, pero la fujoshi loca…err… Elizabetha ya se había ido para el otro lado.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-Feliks agarró a Toris de la mano, le regaló un ceño fruncido a Natalia y se lo llevó a rastras. Toris no puso evitar dejar un río de saliva, en sus labios se leía ''Te amooo, Nati 3 ''

La princesa de Yanderelandia simplemente se levantó, les otorgó una horrible mirada de desprecio, se dio vuelta con rapidez, echando su pelo como una cortina, y los dejó.

Vah vio la oportunidad, y rápidamente decidió aprovecharla. Estaban solos, calmados, y realmente necesitaba tener esa charla

-Lilly, necesito que hablemos...-El príncipe se dirigió a su hermanita- Y contigo también, Islandia.- Ambos chicos se congelaron, no podía haberse enterado, nadie se daría cuenta en tan poco tiempo…

Pero entonces...llegó Marta.

-¡Señor Vash, señor Vash! ¡Hay un hombre en la puerta, diciendo que la muerte de sus padres fue una conspiración!- La señora Marta venía corriendo toda agitada.

Oh, por Dios ¿Qué se traía esa misteriosa persona entre manos? ¿Cómo podía ser una conspiración toda una muerte? ¿Por qué Vash no había visto a su amado japonés en todo el día? Sintonice mañana a –Musiquita de suspenso- las 14:00

Escenas del próximo capítulo

Mientras tanto, cerca de la habitación de los reyes, Elizabetha abría una puerta al azar:

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó al ver que un tren se acercaba hacía ella, pero cerró la puerta a tiempo y nada pasó- Esta autora debería dejar de copiar ideas a los Beatles.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas llegó a la habitación de los reyes, pero no había nadie allí, sólo una misteriosa puerta rosa entreabierta... ¿Esa puerta devuelta?


End file.
